Merry Christmas Ash
by doc boy
Summary: it's Christmas Eve and our heroes are spending the night together at Ash's house. Advanceshipping fluff )


Merry Christmas Ash

I do not own Pokémon.

It was Christmas Eve and our heroes were sitting around a lit up Christmas tree in Ash's house. They were all wearing Santa Claus hats with a bell on them and were exchanging presents. They sat by the fire drinking hot cacao as the fire popped in its place in front of them. They were having a nice peaceful chat as the night went on. After a while Max yawned.

"Well, I'm beat. Goodnight everyone",

"Goodnight Max. See you tomorrow" said May.

"See you tomorrow Sis" said the boy and yawned again as he walked up the stairs. Before long Brock hit the hay too and so did Delia, and so it was that Ash and May were left alone on the couch, drinking their hot chocolate.

"Don't you love Christmas Ash?", she asked.

"Yeah it's great. Christmas is my favorite holiday",

"Mine too" said the girl and took another sip from her cup.

On Ash's lap lay Pikachu curled up in a ball. He too had a Santa hat on his small little head and he was sound asleep. On the floor below him, was an empty bottle of ketchup. The yellow mouse slept soundly as he breathed in and out. Ash smiled warmly at his little friend and rubbed him behind the ears as he purred and May giggled at the cute scene. After a while he turned to her.

"So what do you want for Christmas Ash?",

"What do I want? I guess I'd like to be happy…",

She smiled at him

"Me too…"

"Really?"

She nodded

"Yeah" she said softly.

"And another thing…" she added

"What's that?"

"Umm…" she muttered and looked up. Above them was a green plant known to everyone as mistletoe. Ash gulped as he looked back at her, their faces turning a beat shade of red. He moved his face closer to hers as they slowly closed the distance between each other. When their lips met; their bodies jerked up as if they were electrocuted but within a few seconds they relaxed and as they pressed their lips against each other. May wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same thing with hers as the kiss depend. Finally they parted for air. Ash sighed.

"I guess this means you like me now…",

May giggled. She removed his hat and looked at him

"Of course I do. I love you silly…" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too" he said happily as she smiled.

"I'm glad" she said and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Now come on. Let's get some sleep…" she said and curled up under the blanket with her new boyfriend…

That night the young couple dreamed they were the happiest couple alive. They went on a date, they went to the park… it was the best dream ever. It would have gotten better if they hadn't been woken up by the light that seeped through the curtains.

Ash's eyes flickered open as he opened them. He could see a faint light outside as white little flakes fell from the sky. It was a few seconds before he realized what was going on.

"May… May… wake up" he shook her gently.

"Wha?..." she muttered.

"It's Christmas morning May",

"It is?" she perked up.

"Yeah. You want to open our presents? Just the two of us?"

She smiled

"Sure Ashy boy. Come on…", she said and got up soon to be followed by her boyfriend…

They sat beside the Christmas tree in their Pajamas wearing their Santa Claus hats and held the boxes in their hands.

"You go first May",

"My, you're such a gentleman now…", she said and he blushed. She giggled and opened her present. Inside it was a blue bandana and a new blue outfit. She took it out and looked at in awe. She then looked at him.

"Ash this is beautiful. Thank you" she said and hugged him.

"You're welcome",

"Do mind if I try it on now?"

"No. Go ahead. I'll wait here",

"Okay. I'll be right back", she said and hurried to the bathroom. Shortly afterwards she emerged in her blue outfit. He blushed as he looked at her.

"How do I look?", she asked.

"Beautiful. It matches your eyes…", he said.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah it does. Thank you Ash", she said and embraced him a bunny hug.

"You're welcome", he said.

"Now it's your turn", she said and he started unwrapping his box. Inside it was a photo album. He held it in his hand and opened it. Inside were pitchers of him and May in their bestest moments. One of them was taken with them a nice, warm embrace; another was of them laughing together and another was of them sleeping beside each other in one of their camps. He was deeply touched by the effort she put into it

"This is beautiful May. Thank you" he smiled at her and she smiled back

"You're welcome…" she said as they embraced. Afterwards, they returned to the couch and started munching on the Christmas cookies. Before long they fell asleep in each other's arms as the remains of the fire were still popping in the fireplace…

The end…

Well that was a cute nice one. It was fun to write. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome.

Happy holidays everyone =)


End file.
